


Crowns Made Out of Construction Paper

by blackhorseandthecherrytree



Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhorseandthecherrytree/pseuds/blackhorseandthecherrytree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowns Made Out of Construction Paper

Disclaimer: I don't own The Host.

* * *

“I would be your servant, your worshipfulness,” Ian said, bowing low. It amused him to see Wanda so discomfited. Lately she’d been so calm, almost unnervingly so. It was hard to tell what she was thinking. 

Little Mia bounced beside him. “You have to be the queen! That way I can be the princess.”

“Very well,” Wanda said, smiling softly. “Then I shall be queen. What does a queen do?”

Mia danced around. From the time she could walk, she’d never been able to stand still. “Ummm.” She hopped on one foot. “She does all the boring work of ruling so that the princess doesn’t have to.” She hopped on the other. “And she teaches the princess how to rule, so that she can be a queen one day too.” She stopped in horror. “Ian, Wanda doesn’t have a crown! She has to have a crown.”

“But I’m wearing the same crown you have,” Wanda said bemusedly.

Mia rolled her eyes. “That’s an ordinary flower crown. You have to have a queen’s crown. I-an!”

“Hold on just a second, my lieges,” he said quickly. “I know just the thing.”

A moment later, he’d made a golden crown out of construction paper they’d reclaimed on their last foraging trip, and Wanda had her crown.

As he put it on her head, their eyes met. Ian had never been able to get over how gorgeous her eyes were - how the ring that identified her as a Host had its own set of expressions and reactions, separate from Melanie’s body. Right now it was relaxed and dissipated. 

“It would be an honor to be your humble servant, my lady.” He bowed.

When he looked up, Wanda was smiling. “Any queen would be relieved to have such an honorable servant.” 


End file.
